The present invention relates to the field of precision positioning devices. Certain objects such as optical focal planes require extremely accurate axial positional placement. In the past, this was accomplished by mechanical preloading of support assemblies for such focal planes and utilizing bulky mechanical force gages for accomplishing such preloading.